Technological advances have proven to provide mattresses, as well as bedding constituents, with significantly better flammability protection. It's been observed, however that specific areas of the mattress are more difficult to protect from an open flame, such as the bottom of the mattress that comes in contact with the underlying box-spring. Further, the holes imparting by the stitching utilized throughout the mattress acts as a pathway for the flame to travel. This invention relates to a durable self-extinguishing nonwoven fabric that can be used for flame-retardant mattress components and other related applications.
There are numerous flame-retardant fibers commercially available. E.I du Pont de Nemours and Company provides flame-retardant aramid fibers sold under the trade names of NOMEX® and KEVLAR®. NOMEX® materials were developed for applications requiring dimensional stability and excellent heat resistance, and which do not flow or melt upon heating. Decomposition and charring does not proceed at a significant rate until well over 350° C. without melting. NOMEX® materials in fibrous form have been used in protective apparel and similar applications, and can be processed by conventional textile technology. Heretofore, comparable flame-retardant nonwoven fabrics have been expensive to manufacture, and have not been susceptible of imaging by high pressure water jet entangling.
Given the prior art attempt to form a soft and yet strong material with thermal protective properties, there remains a need for a nonwoven fabric exhibiting these characteristics and yet is formed in an expeditious and uncomplicated manner.